Crossing Paths
by Ellora's Death Wish
Summary: After six years, Seravy bumps into Dorothy who seems to be harboring ill-feelings for him.
1. He's a magician

**Crossing Paths**

A Fan fiction by: Ellora's Death Wish

(A/N: There is this one scene here that I took from an episode but not totally)

* * *

Chapter One

(I'm a magician, y'hear? Not your apprentice!)

It has been precisely six years since my young apprentice and her friends, Shiine and Riiya left to continue their studies at the imperial castle. Although young Chacha did not want to leave, I promised her I would visit very often. In truth be told, I haven't seen her ever since I made that promise. I was afraid she would grow even more attached to me and miss home. It was better off this way. This way, letting go would be easier. I knew that someday Chacha and I would have to part ways and I knew very well this was not a very easy decision to do as a teacher and as a father figure.

There was only one person in this world who could relate to with what I was going through and that was Dorothy, the witch of Mt. Urizuri. However, like the others, I have not caught the sight of her for a long span of six years. And dear Lord do I miss her. My feelings for her remained throughout these couple of years but not once has she come to see me.

Believe me, I tried all sorts of ways to see her. I tried breaking in, I tried shouting insults outside her castle, hoping she would burst out angry but later on, we'd be the best of friends.

Apparently, things don't work in that way. That would be too easy.

Upon being "disturbed" with my insults, Dorothy drew her head out the window and glared at me with her frozen grey eyes. "Just grow up."

Slamming the window, she retreated to her room. I felt as if my heart had broken in two, but half hoping she would come back and fire something at me.

Let me tell you that she did not respond with a ball of fire and it wasn't like her. She was so different. Different without Shiine. She was a mess and I, not knowing what to do, left with my broom and freshly baked chocolate cake I was hoping to share with her.

I'm an idiot and I'll always be one.

Faced with current dilemmas, I stared at my empty cup and sighed. I was out of tea. Gravely, I stood up and shrugged on my white robe, summoning my broom, I set out for town. I needed to go buy groceries anyway. I haven't done food shopping in a week. To be honest, I haven't even taken so much care in myself throughout these six full years. I hadn't even realized I had grown myself a stubble until I looked at my reflection through a shop's window.

I sighed, keeping a low profile with my hands in my pocket. I could hear children laughing, running and screaming all over the place. It reminded of a scene that took place years ago.

It was that day I was working undercover in Dorothy's mansion under Doris. I asked Dorothy that day to go grocery shopping with the kids and of course she refuses.

**start of flash back**

"_What? Why do I have to do things for you?" _

"_I have to run some errands." I simply shrug at her._

"_Then why don't you go grocery shopping along the way—"_

_With a collective sigh, I placed the wallet in her hands. "Just do it."_

_Leaving her with no choice, Dorothy went down town with the children, unaware I was watching her all along. I was laughing beneath my disguise as I watched her go ballistic at Chacha, Riiya and Shiine's pleas to buy candy. She wasn't used to baby-sitting the kids because I usually took care of them. It wasn't because she had this profound dislike for children but because it just wasn't her thing. She'd rather spend a day in her castle reading tons of reference books on potions and crystal balls. I mean, look at that boy, Shiine, he had grown to be independent due to Dorothy's inability to take care of him fully. He did her laundry, cooked her food, ironed her clothes and even cleaned her room. Not once did this boy protest for he was rewarded with a spell or two taught by his master. Shiine took whatever he could from his teacher because he believed he was a step away from being the world's greatest magician. _

_I focused back on the scene whilst leaning on a lamppost. I could tell she was experiencing massive irritation by now. Judging by the way her eyes were pinned at them and her hand gestures, she was getting infuriated. I was about to jump in the scene but then, I was stopped by one mere phrase._

_"Okay. You win, we'll buy candy and curry."  
_

_I was quite stunned by this action; I didn't know Dorothy was capable of exhibiting human characteristics._

_"YAY! CANDY!!" The three little children began running about in excitement quickly entering the shop as Dorothy followed behind._

_It took them about thirty minutes to get everything they need. Not bad. I could do it in five minutes with the three of them but Dorothy is a woman and women are usually slow when shopping for groceries and clothes although I seriously don't get that stereotype.  
_

_Dorothy scolded the trio lightly, hoping they would listen to her command. "Hey careful! Don't run around like that!" _

"_Dorothy-chan is like a mommy!" My Chacha chirped happily, taking a bite off her chocolate bar._

_The trio exchanged glances with mischievous smiles. "Mommy! Mommy!" _

_Dorothy's face reddened at that awkward remark and she tried shushing them but it was too late, everyone was staring and saying how young she was. Laughing to myself, mental images of Dorothy in an apron holding a ladle in one hand and a small baby on the other arm. It was too adorable for me to take. It brought tears to my eyes from laughter.  
_

"_Ne, if Dorothy-chan is the mommy then Seravy-san must be—"_

_Before Ria could continue he screamed as his candy bar fell on the floor and a familiar black limousine ran over it. My eyes widened not because some candy bar "died" but because I knew what he was about to say. Hell, I couldn't imagine Dorothy and I living in the same roof! What chaos it would bring! Dorothy and me? Never gonna happen.  
_

**end of flash back**

Back to reality, I was walking through the town smiling at myself as I reminisced these memories. Due to the shallow fact that I was so engrossed with my memories, I ran into a post.

It hurt. I muttered some incoherent words after and rubbed my reddened forehead.

"That's not the first time you walked into a post."

A smile curved on my lips as a response. "Yeah, no kidding—" I turned to face the person in utter shock. "…Talk about déjàvu."

My chest tightened in that instance. I felt like my heart just landed a nuclear bomb, literally thumping hard. Dorothy. The woman I've always loved finally shows up after six long years and the first thing she says to me?

"God. It's disgusting how you grew yourself a stubble. You're not only a pervert but you're unhygienic as well." Her very same soft grey eyes glued to my face.

"…I…what…well, what are you doing here?" I managed to say, regaining immediately the composure I had a while ago. "Going shopping? That's new."

Dorothy simply shrugs. "Needed time to think. It gets lonely up there sometimes without the kids. Shiine and I always come down here every Sunday…I guess old habits don't die, huh?" she stiffens a laugh and awkwardly rubs her right arm.

I shook my head understandably, telling her I knew how it felt like. I knew how it felt like there was a dark, unending void with nothing to fill it. It was painful. Sure Chacha pestered me everyday but I miss the kid. I honestly do. "I mean…you know what I'm saying, Doro—"

She snorts, I shot her a questioning look and she simply shakes her head. "Sorry, your domestic side is showing again."

"...I guess there are _some_ things I don't grow out off. But you have to admit, it does suit me."

Dorothy takes a quick look at me and laughs, "You're right."

"But hey, I'd think you'd make a great mother. Domestically speaking." I flash her one of my famous grins to witch she blushes to.

"A-anyway." She clears her throat. "How have you been throughout these six long years?"

"Six years?" I raise my eyebrow curiously at her.

"Yes, six years right? Since we've last talk."

I couldn't help but smile at her innocent question. She gives herself away so easily. "So you've been counting all the years you haven't seen me?"

"W-what are you talking about, Seravy? Six years is not that hard to remember. That's all."

"…Hmm, I wonder why it isn't that hard to remember. Thinking about me?" I teased, circling my arm around her, drawing her closer.

"God, no." Dorothy immediately pulls away, flustered. "Pervert."

"But seriously." I reverted back to serious business. "You could have at least dropped by." We were already walking together side-by-side downtown, without any of us noticing.

"Don't take this the wrong way," She breathes slowly. "After Shiine and Chacha left, I felt I had no obligation to keep coming back to that cottage…there's just nothing to come back to."

I could only scoff at this. Was she purposely being naïve? I'll never know. "Unbelievable. Even after you knew all along how I felt about you? That's just cruel."

With those unwelcoming grey eyes, she stared me down. "…Seravy, you know very well that nothing will ever happen between you and me. It didn't work out the last time."

…Now_ that _just hurt me.

It doesn't stop_ there_.

"Please forget me."

_Bull's-eye_.

"Oh we're here!" I interjected, purposely making her stop firing painful words. "I didn't realize. I'll go buy the stuff I need." I pointed my thumb towards the marketplace to which she nodded at.

I turned around, managing to utter two painful words. "Goodbye, Dorothy."

She cracks a smile at my direction, raising her hand, waving goodbye. My eyes followed her the whole time, making sure nothing happens to her. I ruffled my hair. Why can't I just leave her be? She's not my girlfriend or anything. We're not even married. I felt like the biggest loser on earth.

But it's not that easy to forget you…Dorothy-chan.

You just can't make these feelings go away. I'm a magician not your apprentice. Don't tell me what to do.

* * *

Dearest Readers,

Hi guys, another installment from me! Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this. Reallyyy love DoroxSera together *heart*! I love them to death. Don't you? I wish they would just get it on sometimes and apparently, not in this chapter. But friends, I do promise you that something will happen someday. Stay tuned. God bless! Oh and please pray for my country, The Philippines. We recently had a disastrous typhoon here. So far it has the biggest toll on the lives of our countrymen. 78 dead and more than 200,000 stranded. As of now, my school is a refugee center and currently accepting volunteers :) I'd appreciate it if you prayed for our country. Thanks. Hope you liked my story again :) Thanks for reading, folks!

::ellorasdeathwish::


	2. Heart to Heart

Crossing Paths

Chapter Two

(Heart to heart)

So even rain can reach this already devastated land? It was a long, pouring morning. The sun that was supposed to be affixed in the east was nowhere to be seen as the dark clouds masked the sky. Seated on her wide windowsill, the pink-haired witch watched the drops of rain hit the glass of her window.

The day barely begun and the heavens were crying incessantly. It was almost as if the gods were foreshadowing a gloomy day. With a sigh, Dorothy traced her thumb along the rim of the saucer she held. She took a sip from her steaming Jasmine tea before turning her back on the awful weather.

"It's not like I can go anywhere," She then paused briefly. "if I _were_ actually going somewhere."

Immediate thoughts of the small built cottage suddenly came up. It was during these rainy days wherein she flew to _him_. It was in that cottage she sought warmth and refuge due to the fact her castle was awfully cold and…empty. And Seravy was always the type of guy to welcome her with a warm smile and open arms.

_Seravy_. He was the wizard she was supposed to marry but fate wasn't so kind. Without a doubt he was head over heels in love with her...and her hair to the point it drove him to obsession. He was obsessed with her natural golden curls that it caused him to plunge into an abyss of delusions—delusions that never could be real.

In his eyes, the eight-year-old Dorothy was the epitome of his ideal bride to be. When she dyed her hair pink, he never looked at her the same way again.

After the said failed wedding ceremony, there was an inevitable heavy verbal exchange of insults from the supposed bride and groom. Little did he know that he upset her more than she actually showed. When the guests and everyone else busied themselves with the food intended for the reception, she took it as her chance to escape. She snuck behind her castle and hopped on her broom to fly away from it all…from the embarrassment, from the hurt and from _him_. She quickly got off at a clearing in the forest. After making sure no one was there, Dorothy cried her heart out.

As it continued to pour outside, Dorothy drew the curtain across her window. She had enough of it.

* * *

With some hesitation holding him back, the world's greatest magician gave a soft knock on the two tall doors before him. The rain had gotten stronger and the only object protecting him from being wet was a small _neko_ umbrella he brought with him. If the homeowner wasn't answering any time soon, he will be sick with the flu the next morning.

"Dorothy-chan~ " He called through the hallow doors. "I know you're in there! I brought some meat pies with me."

There was no response…just an echo of his voice bouncing off the wide halls.

He wasn't going to give up. "… I was worried you might be cold so I brought some lumber wood for your hearth—"

"_Baka_." His doll, Elizabeth said as she clung to his shoulder. "She won't answer knowing it's you."

Dorothy definitely wasn't going to answer the door anytime soon. Instead of letting his efforts go to waste in vain, he thought of another way.

Dropping his _neko_ umbrella, he summoned his broom and he rode on it. Feeling the droplets of rain hitting his skin, he stirred his broom upward until he reached the highest story of the castle.

He stopped at the only window with purple drapes upon it.

It took him a minute to decide whether to intrude or not. He opted for the logical course.

Taking in all the air his lungs would allow, the wizard soundlessly blew open the windows and lightly landed on her carpeted floor. His eyes caught sight of the half empty green mug sitting on the windowsill. Judging from the steam rising, it was still warm.

Without a doubt, his dear Dorothy was home.

As Dorothy felt the breeze brush coldly against her neck, she knew. "Seravy,"

Almost automatically, she turns around just as he stood up to face her. The world's greatest magician was drenched from the cold rain—his viridian tendrils were dripping and his soaked immaculate robe, which was safe to say not so immaculate at this point, revealed his polka dotted boxers and bare skin.

It was a sight the witch dare not imagine in all her years of witchcraft. Dorothy felt her cheeks puff as she let out a _very_ sound laugh. To be honest, she hasn't laughed in days and this was definitely a good starter.

"Ah this is quite embarrassing." The green-haired wizard clears his throat. "…but there are much more important matters to attend to. Dorothy-chan. I—"

"You're soaking wet." Dorothy cuts in, her smile impossible to miss.

"I _did_ knock, if you must know." He then quickly dries himself off with one snap.

"Oh." She flatly says in response. "I didn't hear. Well, what of it? If you're here to ask for more herbs, I have sorry news for you." The witch then walks past him, headed to the window he used to enter. Pulling the purple drapes aside, she let her eyes wander stories below her. "It seems this heavy rainfall has destroyed my garden. Had I known the weather forecast was right, I would have picked out the berries this morning."

Seravy clenched his fist. He was once again mentally debating if he should say what he came here to say. Before he could open his mouth, Dorothy leveled her eyes with his and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I do have other herbs in stock if you'd like."

He cleared his throat. "…that's alright… I didn't come here to expand my inventory."

The witch sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay. Why else would you come here?"

"I wanted to share my freshly baked meat pie." He lifts the basket he brought with him earlier.

Dorothy eyes him seriously. "After yesterday, I wasn't really expecting you to come."

He flashes her a small smile before saying, "You know I can't just leave you alone and…forget you. You would be taking a huge toll on my poor heart."

_On my poor heart_.

Dorothy repeats the clause once again in her thoughts.

_It's always about you, isn't it, Seravy?_

"Dorothy," He calls on her lightly, catching her attention all at once. "Six years I waited for you. I prepared meals for two everyday, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you might come to see me. There was some part of me telling me during the earlier years to give it up…" trailing off his mid sentence, he paused for a minute or two just to make sure she was intent on listening. "But my heart won't let me. I waited. You never came."

The pink-haired witch averted her gaze as she felt the lump in her throat rise.

He eyed her carefully before speaking once again, "After Shiine and Chacha left to further their studies at the imperial castle, you deliberately cut off all the remaining ties you had with me. I thought you were just busy brewing up some plans for my defeat up your sleeve and I was actually dumbfounded due to the fact— not once did you come at me—which wasn't like you at all. I waited for weeks before I decided to pay you a visit, just to ask if you wanted to come down for tea. Believe it or not, I stood outside your castle 5 hours knocking and calling out to you. You never answered any of them."

"Didn't you ever stop to think as to why I didn't see you? It's quite simple really." She held his gaze before muttering the words,

"I didn't _want _to see you."

The answer was brief and yet it felt like a hundred knives immediately piercing through his heart. After all these years, she couldn't defeat him with her magic yet she knew the words that would make him fall weak on his knees every time—the words that would shatter him to pieces.

In spite all that was said, he managed to crack a halfhearted smile. "I missed you quite terribly."

"So you miss my blond hair." She responded, although, it did feel _more like_ a retort.

He wasn't just about to give up. "That's not what I meant."

She laughed dryly, her eyes humorless. "Okay, so enlighten me. What else do you love about me aside from my blond hair because I can't think of anything else as to why you'd sabotage our wedding day for something as trivial as that."

"…Dorothy."

"No, let me speak." She told him. "I love you, Seravy, I really do but I can't understand …" She felt the tears run down her cheeks. "I don't understand you. I always think back to the day we were supposed to get married and I can't help but be angry with you for what you did."

"I fell in love with you when we were young. From the moment I saw you, I just knew you were the one. You were a very sweet girl and they kept telling me you would be betrothed by the time you turn eighteen, so I made you promise me that you'll marry me no matter what. To me, you were the embodiment of a perfect bride. It all changed when you ran away to acquire the title of the World's Greatest Magician." He smiles fondly at the memory. "I remember you were so pissed at me for defeating you by accident—you were always the better magician—but I, upon congratulating you, knocked you out with my giant bouquet. You changed your hair to pink in high hopes I would challenge you back. I never did for the same reason—I didn't want to fight you. You pushed me away so hard because I smothered you with attention so I thought doing the opposite would draw me closer. I tease you everyday because it's a sign of my affection, you know that."

He then brought out Elizabeth. "I made this doll to remind myself of that time I asked you to marry me. A promise I intended to keep."

"…The reason why I get so obsessive when I see you blond is because, I get deluded into thinking that maybe you'll want me back. Like you used to. The purpose of dying your hair pink was to make me hate you, wasn't it? Well, I'm still here aren't I? If your pink hair repulsed me so much then why did I still choose to stay with you? It's because I love you. If you want a fair duel with me, so be it, I will accept it if it makes you most happy. You are far worth more than a title or this doll. Dorothy, I was stupid for casting spells on those wedding rings because I thought it was the only way to make you mine forever. My feelings never changed, Dorothy. You're still the girl I want to marry."

She held his gaze with her eyes bearing tears. "It was always my dream too, Seravy, to be able to walk down the isle knowing you'd be at the end to take my hand. As we said our vows to each other, I knew deep within my heart that I was doing the right thing. I was wrong."

"Please don't say that." Seravy held her hands firmly. "I _was_ wrong. I screwed up."

_You could put the blame on me, I'll take that blame from you_.

"If I could turn back time, Dorothy, I would redo everything. I was a fool for thinking I could have the old Dorothy back because all this time," He gave her a light smile. "She was just standing right in front of me. Please forgive me. I was selfish and for that, I'm really so sorry."

"I can't live another day without you." He held her face with his hands, brushing the tears away.

It seemed like an eternity but she finally nodded in his hands. After five minutes of trying to get a read out of each other, Seravy pulled her arm and caught her in a warm embrace.

She stiffened underneath him, but eventually got herself to wrap her arms around him.

He brushed his lips against her hair and whispered,

"I will always love you."

* * *

Dearest Writers and Readers,

After what seemed to be two years, I'm finally continuing this fic. I apologize for the late update. I was terribly busy with life. I do not expect anyone to be keeping track of this but if you read this, I'd very much appreciate your sentiments. Oh, Seravy and Dorothy will always be my first OTP. Ah, yes, it was too fast-paced so I apologize. I'm bad at pacing. Most of you may be wondering, "is this the end?" and to answer that, no my friends, it's only the beginning. There are just so many facets to their relationship. I promise you with frequent updates :D Promise.

Always,

Ellora's Death Wish


	3. No Place Like Home

Crossing Paths

Chapter Three

(No Place Like Home)

In Seravy's household, the smell of freshly squeezed orange juice and crispy bacon wafted through the air the next morning. Today was going to be different or he dares hope it would be. After yesterday's talk with Dorothy, she softened up a bit despite retaining a minimum amount of bitterness with his irrational love for her hair because it paved the way for a disastrous wedding ceremony—a rite, which she confessed, to be the only thing she ever wanted from him.

He could only sigh at this memory, "I did screw things up bad, didn't I? Just knowing she gave me a second chance makes our relationship lethal. I really don't want to screw this up."

Shaking his head in dejection, he affixed each plate carefully on each place mat. He stopped to count the number of plates on his table. He put six. Chacha, Shiine and Riiya would be coming home this morning to visit for a few weeks—that makes five including himself and Dorothy—so he immediately deducts one plate. He definitely was out of it.

It wasn't long before he received a knock on his door.

"Ah, please wait!" Quickly gliding around the table, careful not to bump into anything, he opened the door to reveal the person his heart had anticipated for six years. Dorothy.

His eyes glinted and he gave her a smile. "I'm surprised you came."

"Well, didn't you want me to?" She cocked her brow.

"Of course, I did, Dorothy-chan~!" Seravy says in a singsong tune.

"…_baka _of course I'd come for my Shiine."

He gestures for her to come inside. "By all means, do come in! You're the first to arrive."

Dorothy's eyes wander around the small living room, noticing that nothing had changed—from the colors of the drapes to the messy arrangement of furniture. She walked past the dining table and headed towards the wall decorated with several family portraits. Seravy watched as she carefully placed a hand on one, and moved the slightly slanted frame to fix its position. As she took a step back, she marveled at the pictures.

The first frame contained a little girl dressed in red, wearing the brightest smile. Dorothy noted how little Chacha wore her hair down that day without the hood. _It was the day she was going back to the imperial castle_, she thought with a sad smile. Moving on to the next frame, she found Seravy and herself wearing their respective wedding clothes. The both of them looked so happy. For a moment there, he thought she was going to smash the frame but instead, he saw her eyes glint. She looked quite surprised.

She suddenly clears her throat. "So, what time are the children coming?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll be here soon." He simply says, pulling out a chair for him to sit on. "Why don't you sit down for a bit with me?"

The pink-haired witch quietly walks over to the table to take a seat facing him. She stared into his evergreen eyes and smiled, "I never thought you still kept that photo."

"Which photo?" He inquired rather innocently, taking a sip of the orange juice.

She hesitated but decided to speak anyway, "Our almost wedding."

With one quick glance at the said photo, Seravy lets out a sigh. "Of course I have. It's the only thing I have left of you."

"…yes, but displaying it out in the open like this," Dorothy gulps as she focuses her full attention on the photo. "Wouldn't you turn off some nice young witches you could have invited in for a cup off tea?" Although, she could not stand the thought of him with another woman, she wasn't sure why she wanted to pry on whatever "love life" he had in the last six years.

He couldn't help but chuckle, which causes her to cock a brow. "Why are you laughing?"

"…because you're forgetting how much I gave up in the city just to be with you." He tells her with a smile on his face. "…I'm really not interested in anyone else if that's what you're getting at. Well, there was an instance in the market wherein this woman gave me "the wink" …but I didn't really encourage anything."

"…Oh, because she didn't have gold curls?" She says jokingly.

"No, she actually did have gold curls but, " He knits his eyebrows together, catching on her humor. "…I'm pretty sure it was because she wasn't you."

Upon hearing this, she instinctively moved her gaze to her empty plate, attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"You know, you shouldn't really ponder on about the love life I had for six years because I spent them knocking at your door and trying to get a read out of you. Besides, Dorothy, I'd rather have my house blown in smithereens everyday rather than live in it with someone else."

This makes her genuinely smile for the first time in a long time. Sure he had his childish tendencies but in spite everything they've been through, he will always be there for her even when she just can't be there for him. Their unique relationship has so many facets to it and despite the six-year stalemate they had going on, the fact is, he didn't leave even when he had the opportunity staring him in the eye.

He _chose_ to stay.

Come to think of it, the only possible reason as to why he'd stay in the middle of nowhere was because of her, not to be conceited or anything.

He proposed marriage to her despite being pink-haired Dorothy, he put up with daily tiffs with the same pink-haired Dorothy (partly because he instigated them) and more importantly, he declared his love to non other than the pink-haired Dorothy.

With all these facts in check, how _could_ he leave her for another woman that could never give him the _same_ kind of relationship?

To him, it was absolutely priceless.

* * *

Breakfast with the children had been one of the highlights of Seravi's day. Cha Cha, Riiya and Shiine were now eleven years old, and yet they were still the same as ever. Cha Cha, being the spontaneous girl she was, talked about her experiences in Magic Kingdom and how she might have accidentally summoned a dragon on occasion instead of monarch butterflies whereas Shiine, the smart boy he was, humbly dismissed the fact he graduated top of their class and Riiya surprisingly had good scores as well despite not knowing anything about magic.

Dorothy and Seravy sat back and smiled like the proud teachers they were.

"…And of course, the principal had to reprimand me. I was punished with several demerits." Seravy's apprentice continued as the whole table listened. "It was horrible! I thought to myself that if Seravy-sensei were here, he would be disappointed."

"But Cha cha-san! Your magic has improved! King Genius says that one day you could possibly the world champion magician!" Shiine butt in.

"Hehe~" The young girl grinned, rubbing her own head in embarrassment. "He only said that because I was family…but I really think Shiine-chan deserves it. You worked so hard."

"Only if he defeats Seravy…which is impossible because even Dorothy can't defeat him—" Riiya bitterly mutters as he stuffs himself with more helpings of bacon.

The whole house stood still in silence.

Shiine, Seravy and Cha Cha nervously stole a glance from Dorothy who dropped her utensils upon hearing Riiya's words.

"Oh dear, Riiya, must you talk with that huge mouth of yours…?" The world champion wizard nervously stuffs more bacon in his mouth, to which the child starts choking on.

"Oshou-sama…" Shiine silently prayed that she won't burst into violence any time soon for they knew it always ended up with a house reduced to ashes and their stomachs restricted with very good food.

SCREEEECH.

The witch of mount Urizuri had abruptly stood from her seat. "WHO EVER SAID I WAS DONE TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM? I STILL HAVE PLENTY OF SPELLS TO CAST ON THE FILTHY, NO GOOD PERVERT!"

She then flipped the table, soliciting a gasp from poor Riiya, who sprung himself on the floor to lick the remaining food off the floor.

"Well, I'd like to see you try…" Seravy said smugly. "Ogre."

The children never looked so horrified. "Sensei! Stop!" Cha cha cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

"Ill-tempered, ogre, ugly, pink-haired, wretched girl." He said in a mantra, which easily caused the witch to boil inside.

It didn't take long before she burst into flames. "THAT'S IT. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW. I'LL DEFEAT YOUR SORRY ASS."

"HOHOHOHO~! You'll have to chase me for it!" With one snap, he summoned his broom and flew away. Dorothy did not hesitate before hopping on her own broom to chase after him.

The three children, cautiously looked outside the window to find Dorothy throwing all sorts of random objects at Seravy who put a force field around himself.

_"YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN."_

_"I WOULD BUT I'M AFRAID I'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN!"_

_"ARRRRGHHHH!"_

"To be fair, the house didn't explode," Shiine whispered to Cha cha, who nodded most gratefully.

_"DOROTHY TOMOHAWK!"_

Unfortunately Seravy's force field had deflected all the objects and ironically, they all bounced back to the direction of his house—which pretty much included the several sticks of dynamite she threw.

Now, the house was entirely in smithereens.

With audible sighs, the trio exchanged looks and declared,

"It's _great_ to be home."

* * *

Dearest Writers and Readers,

Here I am with the third chapter. Like I said, I will finish this story. About how this chapter ended, I can't help but throw in the usual SeraDoro squabble into the mix. It's too golden. I also read that in the _manga_, Dorothy and Seravy have cute children together? Aww but how legit is that? Reviews are welcome. ;)

Always,

Ellora's Death Wish


End file.
